Mrs Jared Cameron
by Sarahtini
Summary: Kimberly Conweller has been in love with Jared Cameron for years. What happens when he comes back after three weeks of being sick and finally notices her? (Kim and Jared)
1. Chapter 1

"I think, therefore I am." Mr. Maka said as he walked into classroom. "Who said this questionable quote?"  
>I looked up from the paper I was doodling on and looked around to see who would answer. Everyone looked Bored. I sighed and raised my hand.<p>

"Kimberly, yes?"

"Um, I think it was René Descartes?" I knew it was correct, no need to think. His eyes lighted up and he smiled.

"Yes, Kim that's correct. Now classes we will be learning about the mysterious René today so take out paper and record everything I write on the board."

I rolled my eyes why was this so hard to comprehend for them. I mean we did learn all of this in what? 9th grade? Either way it was only two years ago and they still don't remember. I sighed and took about a blank sheet of paper without my Doodle on it and started to write the gibberish the teacher was writing on the board.

I looked at my best friend Jenny who was staring at the floor. I wondered why. What person, even when they are bored, stares at the floor? I wrote a note and threw it at the back of her perfect black hair. Her violet blue eyes met mine but I quickly flashed mine away to see if he was watching. I turned back to her and motioned for her to unravel the note. She gave me that what now bitch look. I stifled a laugh and turned to the board waiting for the answer.

My thoughts transitioned to food, I was starving I only had an orange this morning. I might get a salad or a sandwich. They both sounded good. Ah, I'll get the salad it better for me. No wait I'm going to get fried chicken and pizza. Yeah I'll have a cheat day. Well I have had like five cheat days this week, so one more wouldn't hurt right?

The bell rang and I was mad Jenny didn't answer me after twenty minutes, I gathered my books and headed toward her.

"Hey, girl what's up?" I asked her

"Ha-ha that was a nice note you gave me."

"I know I'm clever aren't I?" I smiled and we started to walk to my locker.

"Very, I mean where would you come up with that shit?"

"I don't know it just comes to my freaking mind."

"Well, I know why..." she said nudging my shoulder with hers.

I laughed when we arrived at the pale blue rusty number 572 locker of mine. I turned the dial roughly the stupid thing was stiff. Then, kicked the bottom while I jiggled the handle till it opened. I put my history book in and got my science out. I turned toward her and asked "what do you want for lunch?" having a flashback to my earlier thoughts of floating fried chicken and pepperoni pizza with red peppers and anchovies. Only One word. Yum.

"I was thinking a salad." she said pursing her lips. I smiled at her and raised my eye brow, arched high.

"Yeah, we'll good luck with that diet your on hon." I told her she gasped "Well, I mean remember 7th grade summer when you said you were going to be a vegetarian and be all healthy and stuff?" She nodded rolling her eyes remembering her when she eat three burgers and a can of cocktail weenies that same day.

I laughed "Oh okay I will sacrifice my chicken for your stupid salad." I said as I shut the door of my locker.

We headed to her locker down the way, and she got her math book. We walked in silence through the silent hallways to the cafeteria.

Thing was we were the way you call it normals of the school there about 300 kids in my school and about 75 in my class, which isn't very much.

We arrived and waited in the crowed lunch line. I grabbed a bright red tray and set it on the sliding rack. The lunch lady's behind the counter gave us each a salad, a cookie, and an apple, as we asked. Jenny payed for her food and I have her two bucks.

"Thank you," I murmured as I gave her a smile.

We walked to the little round table where nobody sat but us a a guy named Ricky. Who was the kind of guy to give you a hand all the time but nobody ever asked him because he was terribly shy as well. But for some reason he was not shy when he talked to me and Jenny.

I sat at the table."Hi, Ricky how are you today?"  
>" I'm fine, Kim you?"<p>

"I'm fantastic," I said smiling brightly he gave me a small smile and turned back to his food.  
>I really did feel bad for him. He only had a few friends but so did I but I wasn't shy, I'm a straight foreword person, I turned to Jenny.<p>

"So happy" I said "I don't have trig, history, or English homework this weekend, score." I said

"Nice," she said laughing but then frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" I hated when she had her erratic moments

"I feel bad for you." She said quietly

"Why?"

"You haven't spoke of Jared for two weeks." She said giving me a half smile. I frowned at that, yeah I haven't. I looked at his table and he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked

"You haven't heard?" By her expression I imagine it bad. Did he die? Is he really sick? Hmmm... I wonder if Kylie knows.

"Heard what?"

"Man for a girl whose in love with the guy you don't keep up." She said picking at her salad.

"Jennifer, tell me!" I said she turned and glared at me. But I don't care she did that all time, like she was sending red lasers to chop off my head.

"Well, I don't know exactly but people are saying he's out sick with the mono." I grimaced at that. I didn't see that coming.

"Can he die from it?" I was fully aware and scared out of my mind now. He was too young and he had life to live he didn't need this right now. I would probably die along with him. I loved him so much, ever since 8th grade, when I saw him in class.  
>"No I don't think so." she said amused. I hated her when she did that knowing I was over thinking things.<p>

"Okay good." I smiled to show she wasn't affecting me at all. "Now can we please get off this subject?"

"Okay, so what do you think about Seattle?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

I knew exactly what she was talking about where we were going to go to school, college in fact. We were both dancers, and apparently there is this cute little academy for dance in Seattle that she can't stop talking about. She has told me about twenty times and each time I have been sold on the idea but I didn't let her know this.

"I still don't know yet." I lied to her yet again. I thought I would let her know at the last minute. Then, later tell her that the answer was yes all along.

"Oh okay, but I can tell by the look in your eyes you want too." she said grinning.

"Arg! Whatever!" I said scrunching my nose. I do that when I get mad my nose scrunched up and my eyes crinkle. She was about to give me her reply when the bell rang for last hour.

"I'll see you later Jen." I said taking my tray to the trash and emptying it.

I started off to sixth hour, science. I sat in the normal seat by the window and looked out it. It was raining, I watched as the little rain drops raced to get to the bottom from the outdated window. Class started and it went by in a blur. Thing is I was never myself without someone around, that I cared about. I was just quiet and dreary. The bookish type, to sit down and drink a cup of tea and read a good book.

When the final bell rang and I started toward Jens locker. To tell her I would see her Monday. We said our good-byes and we parted our ways. I walked out of school and started toward the little grocery story just around the corner from my small home where I worked.

My thoughts turned to Jared; I didn't know why I haven't thought of him for a while. He was basically my life even if he would never be in it like I wanted him too. He was written all over my childhood diaries that I never write in anymore. Mrs. Kimberly Cameron. I tacked on the end of every entry. It was cheesy and some little thing that didn't mean a thing but I did I anyway.

I walked into the little brick building with a little sign that hung from the window that said Little-sea Grocery. The boy Collin was around thirteen I saw he was stacking canned food on the little shelves.

"Hey, Collie." I called over in his direction.

"Hey, Kimmy."

"Collie what did I tell you about calling me that."

"The same thing I told you about you calling me, Collie."

I laughed "You have a point there."

"Of course I do." he smiled. He actually thought he had power over me because I worked for his parents. He even told me once, the little squirt.

* * *

After work I headed home. I had to stack boxes in the back because of shipment today, and "Collie" wouldn't help me. I sighed. My back hurt terribly, dance was going to suck on Wednesday. It started to rain hard. It was a good thing I was only a few yards away from my house. I ran inside and locked the door.

"Kimmieeeeeeee" my little sister Ellie yelled running up and hugging my legs, her face in my stomach. I softly brushed her hair.

"Hey, Elle how are you?" I said as I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. My mother was cooking dinner. She was in sweats, chopping peppers. It was a mystery to what she was making, it always was.

"I'm awesome! I got an A+ on my spelling test today." she said my smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling. Her tooth front teeth went missing about three days ago. She fell off her bike and busted them out. I felt so bad for her. But apparently she found it hilarious. Let me tell you no child I perfect. But my sister is a very strange kid. She eats all her veggie and fruit and hates chocolate. I don't know what my mom did to her but I'm so glad she did whatever she did.

"That's awesome spell something for me." I told her.

"Tuesday," she said "t-u-e-s-d-a-y."

I smiled "that was very good." I told her while I set her in the chair next to me at the table. We chatted some little things about what she colored that day and what she had for lunch.

"Here you go girls, pickled ham with pepper salad."

"Oh thanks mom looks delicious," I lied to the best of my ability.

"Your welcome honey," she said "I'm going to go take a bath so put Elle to bed and clean the kitchen okay?" she didn't give me time to answer before she turned and left.

"Sure mom why not? It already feels like I'm a mother." I whispered. I dished Ellie up some of the peppers and a little bit of ham

I didn't trust my mother with cooking but that was the only thing she did for us was cook. I did everything else. I took care of the bills and cleaned and took care of Elle and payed for Elle's lunch and pay for this and payed for my own dance lessons and payed for everything my mom wasn't for me. I wanted Ellie to have a good childhood not like mine, where I took care of myself.

* * *

Everything was clean and Ellie was in her bed safe and sound. Her bed time story read and her night light turned on. So was my mother.

I slowly peeled off my clothes and turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a bright, witty girl who throughout everything was still good. Have a good life and was still herself didn't change. Stayed the person she was when she was little.

I got in the shower and let the water cascade over my head. It felt nice, the warmth.  
>I squirted some coconut ginger shampoo in my hand and lathered my hair. It felt nice to scrub my hair. I closed my eyes and let the sensation fill my mind.<p>

I would have to text Jenny when I got out. I rinsed the suds out of my hair and turned off the water. I wrapped my body and hair up in a fluffy blue towel. Brushed my teeth really quick and was off to my room.

I dropped my towel quick once the door was closed and got on underwear and a big loose t-shirt. I grabbed my brush and quickly untangled the mess that was my hair. I placed in on the desk. I put on fuzzy socks and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. I got super cold at night and needed the extra warmth. If only I had my own personal heater. But we can't afford one, of course.  
>I dialed Jenny's number. After the second ring she answered.<p>

"Hey hon." she said. She sometimes acted like my mother.

"I'm very tired. My mom of course didn't take care of Ellie for the millionth time."

"No offense but that bitch you call a mom needs to get her shit together."

"I wouldn't say she's a bitch but she does need to get her shit together."

"Kim really you don't need all that stress on you."

"I know, I know." I said tiredly "So, I wanted to talk to you about Jared."

She giggled "Now you want to talk about him..."

"Thank you Jennifer for getting him on my mind again it just so much has been going on I haven't had time, I should have."

" I know sweetie you need a break. Tell your mom you do a lot of shit for her and your sister and you are taking the week off, also tell her to get her lazy ass off that couch and get a fucking job. Okay?"

I laughed "Will do."

"I mean it Kimmy"

"yeah yeah and don't call me that only Elle can."

"Okay whatever you say Kimmy."

"Okay goodnight Jenny"

"Goodnig-" I hung up on her sorry ass before she could finish. Damn how I loved that bitch. She was my best sister. Or sister from another mister thing she always says. I sighed and walked over to my bed with my phone and called her again.

"Hello little miss hang up on me." she said with an annoyed tone but I ignored it.

"I really hope he comes back." I said

"I know, sweet pea, I know." she said softly.

"Why do I have all this shit on me?" I whispered.

"Maybe because something good is going to happen to you soon?"

"Yeah maybe"

"Honey, go to sleep and get some rest I will call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, Night" I hung up and place my phone on the side table.

I enveloped myself in the pile of blankets, closed my eyes and set off into a dream of big brown eyes, peppers, and dance studios. 


	2. Chapter 2

"KIMBERLY!" my mother yelled from my door. "Get your ass up and get ready you have school today, and work. Don't forget you have to make dinner for Ellie because I'm going out I won't be back till Saturday morning okay, good." With that my mother walked out of my room. She is so stupid, I don't have work today. She told me was leaving a million times, so I took the next two days off.

I slowly got up from my bed, still half asleep and put on some sweats. It was something I always did on Thursdays because of dance the night before. I body was too sore to fit into skinny jeans. That was a Friday chore. I brushed my hair in a quick messy bun and went to the bathroom to do the usual. Within minutes I was down stairs looking for Elle.

"Elle" I called. She came from the living room wearing nothing but underwear. "Um… honey I think you needs to put on a shirt and maybe some pants."

"No, mommy said it was party night and she was going to dance with her undies off."

"First off never listen to mom, she's wrong and second I know you better than anyone right?"

"Yeah," She relied playing with her hair falling out of the ponytail I put in last night.

"So, I know what's best for you."

"Yes, sissy," Her voice as soft as velvet and her small angelic face looking beautiful like always.

"So, I say it's best for you to put on some clothes so you don't get cold when we walk to school."

Her face lit up with understanding. "That's a good idea, I didn't think of that. I'll be right back." She ran off up stairs.

I laughed "Kids…" I murmured. I poured a big glass of orange juice for myself and a small cup for Ellie.

A few minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her juice. While she did that I made her a small bowel of lucky charms and placed it in front of her. She dug in immediately. I giggled.

"Easy Elle, you have twenty minutes, plenty of time."

"I know, I just really like the marshmallow thingies." She giggled. I smiled she was what kept me up with everyday. Even though she was a lot of work, she was worth it.

I went through my assignments while I waited for her to finish, to make sure I have everything. When I came across my history homework, it brought me to Jared what if he would be here today. He probably won't be but ever since last Friday I tried to get him out of my head and I did, until something reminded me of him. For instance, I was making chocolate milk one night and then I remember he doesn't like chocolate. Some might think I'm crazy for knowing this but let me tell you I listen when I'm around people.

"Okay, Ellie it's time to go." I said stuffing the papers back into the folder. She smiled and I picked up her bowel and put it in the sink.

I helped her put on her little coat and we were out the door. Her school was just around the corner from our house a little ways down from the little sea's market. We walked in silence, until she asked the most shocking question.

"Kimmy, have you had sex?"

I stopped dead. "What? Where did you hear that word?" 

"Some boys were talking about it on my way home from school, they said-" I cut her off. 

"Never speak of or listen to what older boys are saying until I tell you okay?" 

"Okay" she smiled. I was her hero and idol. Thank god she listens to me otherwise I would be in the principal's office at her school all the time. 

We arrived at the tiny building that consisted of a good majority of little kids and I led her inside. 

"Alrighty hon. I'll see you after school. I'm not working today cause otherwise you would be home alone right?" 

She smiled "Yeah, you gonna pick me up?" 

"Sure'am" I murmured.

"Yea I'm so-" she cut off mid sentence noticing her friends "bye Kimmie" 

And she left me like any other little kid. I smiled and started walking to school which was about a mile or two down the road.

I don't know what it was but the air always seem little bit colder today. The chills started to rack my body as I made my way into the building. The heat from the building hit me like a tsunami. It felt good. But, I was still cold. I was always cold. I made my way to my piece of junk and turned the com. I did the usual and kicked the bottom as I opened it and got my trig and history book. I was happy I had art first hour. It was relaxing to me and made me feel good.

Just as I closed my locker, Jen appeared next to me. I jumped a little. Damn this girl needs to wear a cow bell sometimes. 

"Hey, did you talk to your mom?" her motherly voice and her expression in the grimace of worry. 

"No," I said frowning "She left this morning; you know what she told Ellie? She told her she was going to dance in her stupid underwear in Seattle. And Ellie said she wanted to be like mommy and dance in her underwear." 

"Damn, babe that bitch really isn't fit to be a mother. She leaves you like that, it makes me want to kick her ass." she said " really Kim your just a kid." 

"I know but I have to be there for Ellie, sometimes I feel like she is my daughter." 

"Yeah, that makes sense you basically raise her." 

"Yeah," I said sadly "Well, I gotta get to class, see you third" 

"Bye hon." she said rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture. It made me smile a little. I really love this girl. Through our ups and downs she still my sister best friend forever. I head toward art class and sit down by my canvas and start to sketch. I'm not sure what I was going for. 

It looked like a blob really. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with the blob. Our assignment was to make something that meant something to you. I did some erasing and a little smudging and with a few strokes so the pencil, I had my favorite childhood toy, a furby. It was my favorite thing to play with I would take it everywhere. My mom hated it she thought I looked like the gremlins in the movie. I laughed when she said it because it was true and what made me laugh harder is when she said never go near water with that thing. Ah, my mom is a nut, good thing she has an awesome kid.  
>I was just fixing it up when the bell rang. I went over and placed my drawing on the counter while I scribbled my name on the back. I put it with the others.<br>I ran out the door to go to gym.

* * *

Gym was brutal. I hated it. We were in the unit for volleyball. I hate volleyball. Today, Molly did a spike and hit me in the head. Also Haleigh and Baleigh the twin whores of the school, kept pushing me to the ground as if was an accident because they were going for the ball, which was on the other side of the court.  
>Ah well bitches will be bitches, and maybe whores.<p>

Trig my worst nightmare. I sat in the way back, of this disaster of a class. I was so happy when put Jenny by me. We talked all hour, and it was satisfying.  
>Jenny passed me a note about mid lesson. I looked at it.<p>

_**Jared's back...**_ Was all it said. My heart began to race really hard. I was panting to.  
><em><strong><br>Are you serious?**_ I scribbled passing her the paper as fast as possible.  
><span><br>_**Yes, I saw him in English. Man, Kim he is BUFF. He has gotten hotter.**__****_

I read and smiled _**oh shut up he's mine...**_ Well theoretically.

She giggled very softly to where only I could hear. The bell rang moments later and we were given our homework.

"I can't believe it" I said. Our next hour was history and I sat next to him. My heart so frantic it wouldn't slow down. I would have to get Jen to smack me before we entered.

"I know." she whispered "He is really eye-candy."

I slapped her arm playfully "Jennifer! I think you have a little drool on your chin."

She slapped me back " you look like your gonna faint you're so excited."

We headed out the door to history. We walked and talked about little things that Jenny heard about Jared and why he was gone. She said Kylie was about to let him have it when he broke up with her. I almost choked on my spit.

"Are you serious? Kicked him and he didn't flinch?" I asked

"Yeah, and I saw the whole thing."

"Lucky!" I said in the best voice I could go sound disappointed. She grinned. Just before we got there I stopped.

"What is it?" she asked sounding surprised.  
>"Jenny I need you to slap me."<p>

"Okay" she said shrugging her shoulders and slapping me hard on the face. A few people walking by stopped and stared in shock.

"Okay, I'm good now." I said walking the rest of the way to the door and opening it wide before walking in. I looked at the board quick before I sat at my usual seat, taking out my note book and a pencil. I sat there for a minute before I noticed the pain.

My cheek throbbed really bad.

"Ouch," I said patting my cheek lightly. Then winced when I realized the patting didn't help.

"God, Jenny" I said in her direction "you didn't have to hit me so hard I think I have a bruise."

She turns towards me and grins. "Hey well you asked for it." I laughed as ironically as it sounded when she said it.

I turned away just as the bell rang. I could feel Jared's eyes on my face next to me. I looked at him and he gasped.

"What?" I said shocked. He just looked at me, and looked. "Um, Jared are you okay?" I wanted to sound like I was normal okay with him, and I didn't want to kiss him right then and there.

A grin spread across his face almost immediately. It was breath taking, not physically otherwise he would have thought I was weird.

"Hey Kim" he said. His eyes in a dazzled state, grin still in place.

"Hey Jared" I replied smiling back. We stared at each other for a minute, until I spoke up. "Your okay right, not sick anymore?"

"I'm good," he laughed "It was nice not being in school but sucks that I was sick."

"Yeah, I would love to take a break, even if I was sick. It would be nice." I laughed too turned away from him. My heart was beating so fast, I could hardly stand it.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to get sick. It's not good. Maybe one day you can get that day off." He said to me, still trying to look straight into my eyes. Man. His eyes are the most beautiful chocolate brown and the way they looked at me with such awe, it was heart shattering.

"You've seem to change for the better it seems though. Considering you are like 6'7 and totally freaking buff, did the doctor put you on steroids?" I laughed at my joke, well kind of a joke.

"Oh you've noticed?" raising his eye brows and giving me an amused accusing look. I blushed deep crimson. Why the hell did I say that? Kim, you are so freaking stupid.

"No," I said, looking forward to the lesson Mr. Maka was teaching. Jared just laughed and did the same. It was like music to my ears. It triggered me to smile too.


End file.
